The Path Back Home (To You)
by I'mThatAcroBat
Summary: The mission went horribly wrong. And it was Tony's fault. "Mister Stark?" Peter questioned softly as though scared he would interrupt the all-too-needed-moment. "Yeah?" Tony waited for an answer but it never came. "What is it kid?" A shy reply was uttered quickly. "Are- are we going to be alright?"
1. Chapter 1

**The Path Back Home (To You)**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Cell**

 **You guys...I OWN NOTHING *cries forever***

Tony growled angrily. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. They were to infiltrate the base, download some files, and get out of there.

The mission went horribly wrong. And it was Tony's fault.

When he had hacked into their computers he found what he was looking for...and more.

News articles and videos detailing his parents deaths. Evidence highlighted or circled with the occasional _Winter Soldier?_ written underneath it.

Tony lost his cool and they paid the price for it.

Now they were stuck in a cramped cell. Completely bare aside from a small, rusted bucket. There were also no windows or cracks in the wall to indicate day or night, nor any other way to keep track of the time.

But Tony's been through worse and came out alive so frankly, while he was cold and hungry and pissed off, he wasn't too concerned with his own well being.

But this time there was someone else with him.

Peter Parker - A.K.A. Spider-Man was leaned against the cell corner, chest rising and falling steadily as he slept.

The stupid brat wasn't even supposed to be here but Tony had sensed trouble and called for backup. Karen had intercepted Tony's distress signal and alerted Peter.

It's not hard to figure out what happened from that point on. Stupid brave and loyal kid almost got himself killed if not for Tony saving him last minute.

Although (the other half of Tony felt the need to defend the kid) he did come in handy for a large portion of the fight.

Tony sighed and laid down on the concrete floor. What happened, happened. It was just...bad luck.

Tony groaned.

It's only day one and he's arguing with himself. Whoopee.

A few moments later there was a shuffling behind him and Tony tuned to see Peter sitting up and looking around groggily.

"Mister Stark?" Peter called out

"Right here kid!" Tony replied feeling more alert now that the kid was up.

Peter scrambled over to Tony and sat right next to him before thinking it better and moved away from him, blushing slightly.

Tony let out an exasperated huff and grabbed Peter by his arm, pulling him until he was almost on Tony's lap.

Peter stiffened slightly but relaxed when Tony put his hand on his shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

"Mister Stark?" Peter questioned softly as though scared he would interrupt the all-too-needed-moment.

"Yeah?" Tony waited for an answer but it never came. "What is it kid?"

A shy reply was uttered quickly. "Are- are we going to be alright?"

Tony's heart clenched painfully in his chest. If the kid was openly worried about their situation then he must be truly scared.

The Iron Man looked at his protégée, looking for a glimpse of the reckless and carefree Spider-Man, but instead only found and confused and scared little kid.

Tiny didn't want to tell him the truth. That it would probably not be okay. That they would most likely have to endure pain and fear for a while until Bruce or Steve got worried enough to send out a rescue team.

But he didn't have he heart to lie to Peter either. Didn't want to give the boy false hope that would be crushed the minute their captors walked through that solid metal door.

So instead he just sighed and told Peter the half-truth. "I don't know Peter. I just don't know..."

Peter seemed to accept that answer and nodded his head slowly.

They both descended into silence and stayed that way for several minutes. Tony felt Peter put his whole weight into him and knew the kid had fallen asleep.

Smiling to himself Tony pulled him even closer and ran his hand through Peter's hair in a slow and constant motion, soothing himself as well as the unconscious boy.

Just a few moments later, and they were both asleep.

 **Okay so this was a short chapter with no real plot. But the background info was necessary for this to happen. Now I have tons and tons of ideas for this fic and they are all angst. Just a heads up here will be no relationships with characters outside of flashbacks and with canon only.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and see you soon.**

 **P.S. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LIKE**

 **-me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two-**

 **The Captor**

 **So here's chapter two you guys hope you understand my pain of Infinity Wars. This is kind of like a therapy to get me over what happened in the movie. That was only a half joke. Anyway...enjoy!**

Tony was startled awake by the sound of a door opening. For a moment - but only a moment mind you - Tony was confused as to where he was.

Everything came rushing back and Tony looked up sharply, awake and ready to defend himself and the kid in his arms.

Said kid was already awake, having sensed the danger before it even neared the door.

Peter didn't move though, figuring he was safest in his mentor's arms but braced himself for the worse nonetheless.

When a man walked in both Tony and Peter jumped to their feet and took a defensive stance.

The man's large boots produced loud thuds that echoed off the walls and made Peter flinch against his will.

Tony noticed this and attempted to push the kid behind him in a feeble attempt to shield him from the danger.

Peter's Spidey Senses were going off in his head like crazy and he flinched dramatically as the man neared.

The man looked from Tony to Peter and spoke. His voice was powerful and demanding and he pointed at Peter when he spoke.

" _Uram Stark. A nevem András Virile. Nem vártam a fiút. Mi a neve?"_

Peter looked at the man in surprise and just about made a smart you-know-what comment about them speaking English when Tony beat him to it.

Tony talked slowly and clumsily, " _Magyarom öreg, de ha megértettem, akkor ez Peter, a gyakornok."_

Even more surprised Peter whipped his head to the side to look at Tony. Where did he learn this language? And what language was it?

Peter felt a bit left out but was also relieved when he realised he didn't have to speak to the larger-than-Thor man.

" _Miért vagy itt?"_ The man questioned Tony, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

" _Elveszettünk és nem voltam_ -" the man slammed his meaty fist against the wall and shouted a quick string of words to Tony.

Peter watched as Tony paled slightly and took a step back. Whatever they were discussing was not good, and the way the man's eyes kept finding his made Peter uneasy.

Their captor growled something in his language to Tony but kept his gaze focused on Peter.

His mentor barked out a sarcastic sounding laugh but looked back at Peter nervously.

Said mutant shuffled on his feet uncertainly, looking at his mentor with a pleading expression.

" _Nem mond semmit nekem_ ," Tony said, his voice steady and his posture straight. Peter knows Tony better than the man himself though, and took note of his mentor's fidgety hands.

He noticed that as he was talking to the man Tony began to carefully and slowly move his hand.

His pointer and middle finger crossed over each other and moved left and right slowly. The ASL sign for "ready".

Peter did a quick and unreadable (to the untrained eye) sign that read "O.K." thankful for the lessons Natasha had given them several months back.

Peter attempted to gain control of his nerves and positioned himself in his fighting stance. Dominant foot back, other forward and pointed slightly to the left - also thanks to Natasha.

The man began yelling angrily and Tony's thumb and pinkie finger both extended out from his closed fist as Tony made his hand move down. The sign for "Now".

Not too soon had the warning come for the man lunged at Peter just a moment later and knocked Tony clear off his feet in the process.

Peter yelped and scrambled away but was grabbed all too soon by his hair. Peter felt his eyes water from the sudden pain and let out an almost cat-like noise of protest.

Peter struggled against his captor but each time the man's fist grabbed more hair and pulled harder on it.

Both Tony and Peter froze however when a knife was held under his neck.

"Ne mozdulj el a kedvtelésből _..._ " His captor purred to Peter.

Tony paled even more at that and the hairs on Peter's neck stood straight up as his captor breathed on his neck. Peter shuddered violently and looked desperately at Tony.

The man looked to Tony with a smirk. " _Törődik a fiúval, nem?"_

" _Nem_ ," Tony responded firmly but looked nervously from the man to Peter.

There was a long period of silence and thick tension as the man stared hard at Tony before his face gave away to anger and he growled.

Peter was suddenly released and shoved hard towards Tony, who tried to grab the startled boy.

However, Tony was just as unprepared and wasn't quite ready for he new weight that was now upon him.

They both fell with a large amount of force and an undignified yelp.

As the man began to leave the cell, a thump of head against concrete was heard.

The man shut the large door and he walked away. A smile sickeningly large grew on his face as he continued down the hall, whistling his favorite childhood song.

—

Translations:

Mister Stark, I am András Virile. We were not anticipating the boy. Who is he?

My Hungarian is old but if I heard correctly that is Peter. My intern.

Why are you here?

We were lost and-

I don't care for this boy

Hold still pet...

You care for the boy, no?

No

(And in case my writing is confusing and nobody got this Tony doesn't want them to use Peter against him or him against Peter. So they pretend to not care so they can't be used- you get the point)

 **Leave a review please! They really help me get going. And I'd be happy to take suggestions on where you think I should go with this. Thanks to all who followed this story! And constructive criticism is much appreciated. I know I'm not the best writer and so pointers really help out. Oh and keep in mind I'm using a translator. I'm sorry if I offend anyone.**

 **Love,**

 **-me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. Finals are happening right now and I've had to study a ton for them. Anyway I'm still slightly obsessed with Tom Holland but not to the stalker point (yet) and that's pretty much it. Life is busy, but good. Hope you all enjoy and leave a review.**

As Peter was thrown against Tony they both fell. One forward, one backward.

Peter had managed to fall onto his hands using his reflexes but Tony wasn't so fortunate.

A loud crack echoed off the thick walls and Peter flinched violently at the sound. He rushed to sit up and get to Tony. Upon seeing the damage Peter gave a soft and relieved sigh.

Tony was unconscious but Peter had basic and intermediate medical training - a class they offered at a nearby college for high school students - and knew it was not serious.

Peter guessed that Tony had already been panicking, his heart rate too high, and his muscles tired from unconsciously tightening and loosening them several times.

That's why when he saw Peter being flung his way, Tony's heart rate shot up right as Peter knocked the wind out of him.

That combined with the shock he must have experienced, and his losing fight with the concrete, created the perfect recipe for disaster. Or in his case...unconsciousness.

Peter smirked to himself, pleased with his conclusion but also growing increasingly bored.

Sure a man had tried to possibly kill him but that was minutes ago and with Tony taking a nap on the floor, Peter was tired of the silence.

He began to hum a song he couldn't for the life of him remember the lyrics to.

He was off key and positive that he messed up more then enough times when Tony began to stir.

Peter kept humming that blasted song though and increased the volume when Tony grumbled something about letting him sleep.

"Yeah yeah alright kid I'm up," Tony mumbled. " Hell of a headache though..."

Peter smiled broadly at Tony, pleased the man seemed back to his normal self.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty! How was your nap?" Tony scowled at the snickering boy but felt no real anger. He was just glad Peter was acting more normal than yesterday. Or...whenever that was...

Shaking his thoughts away Tony mocked being offended and told Peter what he thought of him. Said Spider Boy- Man- dude- guy...whatever he calls himself nowadays, blushed at the smart remark. The comment was enough to have made Clint slow down.

Tony snorted at the idea of Clint slowing down for /any/ curse. Peter gave him a weird look but Tony just waved his hand in a dismissing gesture.

"Mister Stark, sir?", Peter began.

Tony just grunted in acknowledgment.

"What language did that guy speak?" There was a hesitant pause, like Peter was afraid to ask the question. Or afraid to hear the answer. "Wha- what did he...you know...say um..about me...?"

Tony looked up sharply, foreseeing but deeply dreading the unavoidable question.

He took in a sharp breath and began. "He...kid he needs me for something," Tony seemed to struggle with that part. Peter grimaced in sympathy. Reliving your worst nightmare

again has to be hard on the man. Tony's voice shook slightly but he cleared his throat and continued, "Probably something big. And dangerous. But now- well now he's figured out my weakness to get me to do it."

The Spiderling looked confused. "What's that?"

"You kid."

"You."

 **(A/N: I'm not a doctor. Or nurse. I make crap up as I go. So excuse my sad attempt at medical stuff in this chapter)**

—

A few hours had past since their last conversation and Peter learned that the language was Hungarian, the man was a psycho, and he and Tony were in some serious trouble.

The next few days were hell on Earth. Very little food and water were given to them and when it was given to them, it caused more bad than good.

"Just take the damn food Peter!" Tony yelled harshly at the brink-of-being-malnourished teen.

The boy startled. Tony had never yelled at him aside from that one time when Peter went "missing" for a couple of days (Decathlon trip to DC) and didn't tell Tony or bring his Spider-Man suit. And even then it was just for a moment before Tony was back to his old self, cracking inappropriate jokes about Wanda and Vision and however "that worked".

This time however Tony held the angry look he was sending Peter's way.

Peter hurriedly grabbed the stale piece of bread off the plastic tray but didn't eat it. He sat there, hurt and confused.

"Hey. Kid. You know I- I didn't mean to yell at you. God, I'm turning into my old man..." Tony sighed dejectedly.

"Peter your metabolism is five times mine and you'll starve faster than me so please. Just eat the bread and quit trying to be a hero."

Peter understood where Tony was coming from but for better or for worse...he was a hero.

He shook his head defiantly but instead of completely refusing the bread, he tore it in two, giving Tony the smaller half and taking the slightly larger piece. Just to please the older man.

Tony looked as if he were going to protest but thought better and accepted the compromise.

He took the bread and ate it slowly, advising his protégée to do the same. Peter complied, although unhappily, to the request and nibbled until his piece was no more.

 **So I don't approve of cursing, even if it's not too bad a word, but let's be real I'm trying to bring Tony to life - key word trying - and that's what he'd say (it not worse). So pardon any words. I might change them out later if I come up with something else. Most of you won't care either way but I felt the need to say something. Thanks for all the support!**

 **-me**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next morning Tony awoke to Peter shouting. Tony immediately shot to his feet in just enough time to see Peter being grabbed roughly by the shoulders.

Peter was yelling at the man who was grunting in Hungarian, but not struggling too much.

Tony understood why. Both he and Peter had previously agreed that under no circumstances was Peter to use his powers.

That would give their captors a good reason to hurt him even more and if they had an opportunity to escape, it could prove useful.

That's why Peter was putting on a show of a weak teenager and not a young adult that could flip a car with one hand. The fear in this eyes however was all too real.

That same fear was reflected in Tony's own eyes as he reached for Peter desperately and called out to him as another large man grabbed Tony's arms and pulled him back.

Within seconds Peter was gone out the door with the the two captors and the cell was left completely silent.

—

Tony paced, worried, yelled, worried, slammed his hand against the wall and worried some more. And by the time Peter was thrown roughly back into the cell, there wasn't enough worry to go around.

Tony immediately raced to Peter's side. The kid sat up quickly and threw his hands up in front of him, shouting loudly at Tony.

Surprised Tony yelled back, trying to hurriedly make Peter realize it was him. After a brief struggle Peter froze and called out unsurely.

"Tony...?"

"Yeah kid, it's me."

Peter's breathing slowed slightly and his face gained some of its color back. Tony however was the opposite. He was feeling Peter over: head, shoulders, back, chest, legs- Peter sucked in a tight breath and blushed beet red- and...and that area.

"I just had to make sure" Tony reassured him and Peter nodded slightly.

Tony sighed in relief when he found no scar-worthy marks on Peter. He let his arms fall to his side and looked at the embarrassed boy seriously.

"Kid, it's nothing we don't both have," Tony rubbed the back of his neck and Peter looked up at Tony unsurely. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about okay?"

Peter nodded his head silently and walked away. He laid on the ground, his back facing Tony.

Said man sighed and supposed it normally even wouldn't bother Peter to this degree but he understood regardless. Peter was stressed out, confused and is unconsciously seeking comfort in the little things - like privacy.

Pushing all thoughts aside, he turned and faced Peter.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Tony inquired softly. He wasn't going to push if Peter didn't want to talk about it but he would eventually get the kid to spill- for his own good.

Peter huffed a small breath and turned to face Tony.

"Nothing too bad, I guess. They questioned me mostly. About Stark Enterprises. And you."

He looked down again and continued. "And when I wouldn't tell them they threatened to hurt me. But they didn't do nothing too bad. Just beat me up a bit. Nothing my accelerated healing can't fix with a little time."

Tony nodded but remained silent. He had seen the bruises on the boys stomach region but they were mostly gone anyway so Tony didn't bother fussing over them.

"Alright kid look-" Tony began but was cut off as the door to their cell opened and a figure was thrown through it.

The metal door was shut once again and both Peter and Tony scrambled up from the floor to see who was now in the cell with them.

A man stood. He was no taller than 5"6 but almost as muscular as Steve. The new prisoner awkwardly fumbled to his feet, standing up and looking around wearily.

His gaze focused on Peter and he began to yell at the boy. Frightened and overwhelmed, Peter yelled back and looked to Tony for help.

Tony was busy though trying to identify the man's language, but he was speaking too loudly and too quickly to understand.

Tony did however take action when the guy began to advance on Peter, who scrambled back against the wall, still yelling.

"That's enough!" Tony screamed as he shoved the angry man away from Peter.

They both quieted down and looked at Tony - but with two very different expressions.

"What language?" Tony asked and pointed at their new "friend".

The man looked possibly even more confused.

Tony sighed and repeated himself. " _Milyen nyelven beszél?"_

Recognition sparked in his eyes and he responded in a gruff sounding voice.

 _Román vagyok, de magyarul beszélsz."_

Tony nodded. " _Cunosc si limba romana_."

Peter's mouth dropped open in surprise at Tony. Now Peter didn't know much about languages (he barely made it through Spanish class with an A) but he could clearly tell that Tony had just switched to yet another dialect.

Peter felt so lost looking between the two men, who have both seemed to relax at this point.

" _Cine e băiatul?"_ The man asked Tony.

Tony glanced back at Peter for a second and responded. " _Stagiarul meu și responsabilitatea mea."_

The man nodded and regarded Peter with a look the boy couldn't identify.

Peter was almost too scared to interrupt but asked anyway. "What...?"

Tony regarded at his "trainee" with a careful gaze.

"The adults are talking now Pete." Tony threw the comment over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off their new "friend".

Peter gaped at Tony's back, not believing what he had just said.

Here they were on a strange continent, in a strange country, with some wack-job captors and an even weirder unidentified and angry male figure. And Tony has the nerve to let Peter know he still thinks of him as a kid. A _kid_!

Peter felt a sudden rush of bravery and stepped forward, roughly using Tony's shoulder to turn him around and face "the Kid".

As he did so however, the strange man glared harshly as Peter for interrupting him and raised his right hand, aiming to backhand the spiderling.

Peter, tired of all the crap he's been dealt, also raised a hand and tightened it into a fist. He would not be treated like this anymore.

Tony however had sensed the built up tension in the boy and also quickly raised both hands, keeping the boy and man at bay. For now anyway.

"What the fu-" Tony began but was cut off by the metal door once again opening.

The man barked something in Hungarian and Tony paled. He looked sharply at Peter, then back at the captor and shook his head.

The bad man laughed and another one came in and held Tony down. Two others stomped up to Peter and forced his arms behind his back.

Tony screamed at them and tried bucking loose, but he was already much weaker than when he first arrived, and could not get the man off him.

Tony felt useless and could only yell as he watched Peter be dragged off down the dark hallway once for the second time.

 _Just hold on kid. You'll be okay._

 **Aaaannnddd end. Let me know what you thought and check out my new Spider-Man story The Art of Breaking. Oh and I'm going to meet Tom Holland this weekend! I get nauseous thinking about even seeing him, much less talking to him! Anyone have any suggestions? Please leave a like and a review. Thanks,**

 **-me**

—

 **Translations:**

 **What language do you speak?**

 **Romanian, but you speak Hungarian**

 **Yes, but I know Romanian**

 **Who is that?**

 **Peter, my trainee (intern) and my responsibility.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Alright you guys. New chapter and new character development. Lots of angst (hopefully) enjoy.**

Tony was asleep when Peter was dragged back to the cell and pushed in.

Peter sat up and groaned quietly- he had no intention of waking the sleep-deprived man. Looking around he spotted their new cell mate and they locked eyes from across the room.

They stared at each other for a moment then the man looked away without a word or flicker of emotion. Peter scoffed and tuned away as well, walking to his corner and plopping himself down in it.

Peter tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He released a long, deep breath and then opened them again.

He slowly tugged his shirt over his shoulders and head and discarded it to the side. It was nothing but scraps anyway.

Peter flinched as he glanced over his bruised and bloody chest. He looked over at the sleeping man and sighed. Tony was defiantly going to find out.

Might as well clean the wounds.

Peter grabbed the remaining shreds of his once favorite shirt (it was a nerd shirt that read: If you believe in telekinesis please raise my right hand) and began to tear it.

 _Okay, okay you can do this Peter._

Peter clenched his teeth together and held the bandage over his deepest wound, preparing himself for the pain that was to come.

Now ready, he slowly pressed the cloth onto the cut. His body jerked upon contact and he slammed his teeth together forcefully to stop him from crying out.

Breathing heavily and deeply through his nose, Peter continued to add pressure until black spots danced in front of his vision, taunting him.

When he couldn't take anymore Peter removed the cloth completely and leaned back against the wall, sweat pouring down his face.

Peter stared hard at the soaked red strip and debated trying again. He needed to stop the blood flow soon or he would be in worse shape than even now.

Even with this knowledge Peter knew that he couldn't do it again. He screamed frustratedly through his teeth and launched the cloth across the cell violently. He slammed his fist into the concrete wall and his voice broke with the force of it.

Worn out Peter rested his head back against the wall and tried to get his breathing back under control. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and finally allowed his emotions to overcome him.

His body shook with silent anguish and long overdue tears made themselves known on the teenager's face.

Not a moment later there was suddenly a heavy weight on his shoulder. Peter startled and hiccuped in surprise, his crying ceasing.

The boy opened his eyes to find his new cell mate staring back at him. The man stepped back from Peter, giving him room and raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

Peter through regarded him cautiously. They didn't exactly leave on a good note last time and he still wasn't sure what Tony and he had been discussing about him.

The guy looked at him, then at Peter's wounds, and back to Peter, and raised an eyebrow.

Peter breathed out a choked laugh and shook his head.

"I already tried-" the man was coming closer to him.

"No- no! Look I got it okay? Do you even know what I'm saying- no? Okay." Peter gave up and allowed the man to near him, still on guard but honesty too tired and nauseous to care.

Plus, it couldn't be worse than what had already happened, and even if it is at least someone else will do it and not Peter, who would stop before any progress could be made.

Peter focused back on the man who picked up the left over pieces of shirt and started tearing them into long, thin strips.

Without speaking, he pulled his own shirt off and offered it to Peter who took it. Peter looked at him curiously, not quite sure what to do with it.

The man huffed something in his language and pointed to Peter's teeth.

Embarrassed and blushing Peter nodded and crumbled up the shirt before stuffing it in his mouth. The man (Peter _seriously_ needed to figure out his name) gave Peter a glance that read 'ready?'

Peter nodded and bit down on the soft fabric- almost gagging on it- and sealed his eyes shut.

A sudden pressure was being held firm on the cut and a searing pain shot throughout the young hero's body like a jolt.

Peter's body bucked in response and his eyes flew open. The cloth loosened in Peter's mouth, and he screamed.

—

 **Ooh what's Tony going to think of this and why is the dude helping Pete out? Next chapter will be out soon. Please leave a like and a review- they mean the world to me. Anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter and see you later. Love,**

 **Me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **SkyDreamer12- haha yes I actually met him him on 5/26/18 at Comicpalooza. He gave me a hug after he signed my photo and I cried. Then I got two photos with him and almost cried again. He was better than I could have ever even imagined and I hope I do him proud**? **.**

Tony jerked at the sound of a scream- Peter's scream and jumped to his feet, spinning around until he saw them.

Their new cell mate was on top of Peter and holding him down. Peter was screaming and crying, and his shirt was no where to be seen. Blood poured relentlessly from Peter's entire stomach and Tony felt sick.

"Hey!" Tony yelled and lunged across the room, targeting Peter's attacker. The man however had already finished tying off the bandage and stepped back to review his work, causing Tony to miss.

Peter yelped as Tony slid into his legs and they both went sprawling across the floor in an undignified heap of arms and legs.

Tony slowly got up and looked to where Peter was lying on the floor and gasping for breath.

There was a small gash on Peter's forehead but that's not what concerned Tony the most. A red bandage was wrapped around Peter's middle and several smaller cuts littered the boy's body. Large bruises made themselves known in vivid colors and torn skin was caked in dried blood.

Peter groaned and stood up slowly. He glared at Tony and scowled.

"He was _helping_ me Tony. I can handle myself you know. I don't need your help all the time." Peter snapped. Tony nodded and looked away, embarrassed and frustrated. He knew Peter was just in pain - the kid wouldn't purposely be mean otherwise - but words still hurt.

Tony glanced at- at...what was this dudes name?!

"Care e numele tău?"

"Eoin (pronounced Owen) Bârnutiu."

Tony nodded a single nod at him and turned back to Peter who has seemed to calm down somewhat.

"Look kid I'm sorry that I was disoriented and a little concerned when I heard you _screaming bloody murder._ " Tony retorted harshly.

Peter had the decency to look sheepish as he rubbed his neck and cast his eyes downwards. Tony nodded his approval.

"Alright Pete. You gunna let me help you now?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders but plopped down on the cold ground and let Tony check him over. "Well the only real problem is the large gash on your stomach region. Your healing factor will help with the others. The best we can do now is try and keep them clean."

Peter nodded. "Sorry 'bout earlier Mr. Stark. I was tired and overwhelmed. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Tony's expression softened slightly. "No, you shouldn't have." Peter looked even more ashamed and Tony continued. "You should have woken me up and let me help- no no no. Don't say you don't need it cause everyone needs help sometimes. Even me alright?"

Peter nodded and knew he was serious. Tony never admits that he needs help- not to anybody. "Yeah alright Mr. Stark." Peter smiled up at him warmly and Tony tried his best not to smile back.

Instead, he flipped the boy off and went to sit back in his corner. Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes but showed no real hatred towards the older man.

A soft smile playing at Peter's lips he finally lay down and began to drift, thinking not of the negative but of the positive.

For instance: Tony is back to his normal self, Peter probably isn't going to immediately die of blood loss, and Eoin apparently isn't some psycho that will kill them in their sleep. All good things in Peter's book of -in Ton's words- Effed Up POV on Reality.

Peter was lured by these happy thoughts into a deep sleep, undisturbed by his now normal mindset of pain and fear and did not wake again for any hours.

—

When the Spiderling woke next, both Tony and Eoin were in deep conversation. When they noticed he had awoken they both looked at Peter meaningfully before Tony stood up and slammed his fist against the floor.

" _Nu. În nici un fel, îmi iei copilu_ l." Tony growled at Eoin.

"C'mon Pete, lets go over here." Tony nodded at the corner on the opposite side of the cell.

"Whaaa...?" Peter groaned lazily. Tony paid no heed to his yelp as he roughly hauled Peter to his feet.

"Ouch. The fu...frick is wrong with you Tony?!"

"Nice save kid, now come on. _Someone_ has this _brilliant_ plan to get you bloody _killed!"_ Tony shouted angrily.

"Tony...no T- would you stop yelling at him? Tony listen to m- HEY! SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS!" Peter finally shouted, ceasing all movement and talking (yelling) for the moment.

"Now until you boys settle down you need to go to your corners and think about what is it you've done." Peter folded his arms across his chest and gazed disapprovingly at them.

Tony's mouth fell open, "You can't-"

"Now, please." Peter stared coldly back at him.

Quietly the two men shuffled back to their corners, dragging their feet and making pitiful noises.

"Now would someone like to explain to me what exactly this _plan_ is?"

—

A few minutes later and Peter was staring hard at the ground. Tony seemed sorry to have even told him and Eoin just stared at Peter, waiting for an answer.

"Erm...I gue-" Peter's voice broke slightly and he coughed to clear it. "I guess I'll do it."

"Are you sure Peter? There's no guarantee it'll work and you'll..." Tony looked nauseous at the thought of it.

"I know," He whispered horsely at the cold cement.

Eoin nodded and looked somewhat relieved but Tony just looked sick.

"Alright. Tomorrow then..." Tony stood up and clasped Peter on his shoulder. "It'll be fine kid. I won't risk screwing this up okay?"

Peter nodded but didn't look up.

"Yeah Mr. Stark. Of course."

A few moments later both Eoin and Tony had once again drifted off but Peter lay awake.

"Of course..."

—

END. Anyone curious...? Please leave a review and a like to let me know what you think or where you think the story is headed. Sorry it's been so long since my last update it's just been an insane few weeks- meeting Tom and family moving to town...messy business. Anyways thanks for all the support and see you all next time.

-me

—

Translations:

What's your name?

No. No way in h*ll you're taking my kid.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I will be wrapping this fic up within the next few chapters.

Peter woke up in a sweat with tears on his face and a concerned Tony looming over him, their faces nearly touching.

Startled, Peter shot up and head butted Tony right in the face. Said man stood straight, swearing and holding his nose which now ran red with blood.

"Oh my God Tony! I'm so sorry I-" Tony held out a hand and Peter stopped talking.

"It's fine kid, not your fault. Are you okay? You were...having bad dreams." Tony glanced at him, traces of sorrow hidden in his features. Features that not many could identify.

Suddenly remembering everything- the plan the dreams, and the pain.

Swallowing hard, Peter nodded. "Yeah sure Mister Stark. I'm okay."

Before Tony got a chance to question him further Eoin grunted in the background. Tony flipped him off and yelled something back.

Turning back to Peter, Tony looked carefully at him. "Alright kid, time to get this show on the road. You ready?"

Peter nodded slowly, unsure if he truly was, in fact, ready.

Tony clapped his hands loudly, startling both Eoin and Peter out of their thoughts.

"Okay ladies...Let's do this."

—

The plan itself is simple. They will draw the attention of the guards to their cell. They know the guards will take one of them to make an a example of. And that's exactly what Tony wants.

The person needs to allow their captors to take them, and he needs to stay alert long enough for the other two to find their way to the control room.

From there they can send out a signal that will alert the Avengers to their location.

Figuring out who would be taken was tricky. Peter was their favorite and it wouldn't be hard to get them to take him. But he was also already injured and Tony didn't like the idea of him getting another beating.

However, and as horrible as this sounded to Tony, the kid couldn't keep up when running through the halls. He would only slow them down and Tony knows he won't have the strength to carry him.

Eoin couldn't do it, he was too unpredictable and probably didn't understand a word of the plan anyway. He wouldn't be of much use.

Of course Tony could go but he doesn't exactly trust Eoin to help Pete out if he can't make it all the way to the control room.

The obvious choice is Peter. And Tony hates that. He and Eoin talked all night- the best they could- and Eoin made some good points.

After Tony told him about Peter's powers, Eoin assured him that the boy would be fine, that he only has to hold out until his signal came, then they would all be free.

—

After a few more key details they were ready.

All at once both Eoin and Tony began yelling loudly at each other, Peter joining in only when he heard someone approaching.

Their door swung open and Peter, as planned, threw himself at one of the guards.

Surprised, the guard was launched backwards and both he and Peter landed hard on the cracked cement.

Peter was unable to get up, even as his three captors surrounded him and began to hoist him up. Wasting no time however, Peter pulled his old torn shirt from his jeans and launched it- just as the guards got him up- right at the door.

—

Tony watched as Peter tackled the man and went sprawling. He watched as they roughly pulled him upright slammed the door closed and began to drag him away.

More importantly though he watched as Peter, in all the havoc, threw the bundle of cloth right where he said he could.

Tony watched as the guards took Peter again. But this time it wasn't helpless because even though Tony watched them take his kid away, he watched it through an open door.

—

You guys let me know if that was confusing and if I should rewrite it because I actually got a bit confused writing it. Anyway we will get a first look into the actual torture Peter has to endure in the next chapter. Lots of angst and h/c. Alright guys. Until next time

-me

P.S. Tony is watching through an open door because peter used the cloth to stop it from closing all the way. It was early when I wore this- sorry ;)


End file.
